The Things We Have Done
by AvalonAri
Summary: Russia wants to share Latvia with his ally, Germany, but it seems the Nazi-Era German has other ideas as to why they are all in Ivan's house. Pretty dark. Contains raep, noncon, threesome, extreme M rating. Three RPers EPIC story. Warnings within.


The Things We Have Done

**A/N: As I am a role-player I must say that it has helped my writing muse. The following is a collaboration between **AvalonAri **(Russia), **The Thief King **(Germany) and **Darkening Sights **(Latvia). It was based off a picture, which depicts Latvia between Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia.**

**WARNINGS: This contains intense non-con, obvious raep, foul language and cursing, threesome, maybe/kinda shota but Latvia is of age, he just looks young. So that means smut and a very hard rated M. BTW, my history might not be accurate. To that I say; Look the real history up on Wikipedia. AGAIN; RAEP. NONCON. SERIOUSLY DARK STUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: All three of us authors DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, we just control their actions for this piece.**

* * *

><p>The plan in Russia's mind had been fairly simple; to show Latvia that he was his to do with as he pleased and since he had recently allied with the nation of Germany, he figured that he would be generous and share. Besides, Ludwig needed his help with that blond boy, Poland, and after the Soviet Union had lost Lithuania, it was a good idea to get revenge. Regardless, Latvia was to be shared with Germany to help cement their alliance.<p>

Russia had brought the boy to a less used guest room in his manor and Ludwig, showing up on time, like usual, came in soon after. All three wore uniforms as Ivan stood in front of Raivis, helping to lift the small nation off the ground while the blond haired, blue eyed German stood behind, gloved hands moving up and down the lithe thighs.

"Nyet, do not be scared, malchik. You will be feeling good soon." Russia's deep voice rang out, sounding rather amused as the smaller male yelped and squirmed in their grasp.

"M-M-Mr... I-Ivan... sir.. pl-please.. l-l-let go-go!" Came the higher pitched squeals with many stutters. Germany tightened his hold on the struggling young boy.

"Quit squirming," he ordered, his azure eyes narrowed.

"Da, listen to what Germaniya tells you or I will do worse to you, little Raivis," Russia threatened yet his voice was sugary sweet as he held the boy's legs open.

Ludwig grimaced, looking away. "Is zhis really necessary, Russia? I zhought ve agreed to make him surrender und veaken him. I did not zhink ve vould be doing... zhis."

Obediently, the smallest of the three stopped struggling-not because he wanted to but because of the fear that consumed him as to what the two would do. His shivering however, did not cease and his whimpering, his sobbing only became worse.

"SHUT UP!" Germany roared, his anger directed at Latvia. "STOP SNIVELING, YOU VORTHLESS CHILD!"

"Do not cry, you know Master can be gentle for good boys," the Slavic purred, reaching an arm between Latvia's legs to pay attention to his vital area, stroking it slowly. "Do not speak to him like that!" He growled, glaring over Latvia's shoulder toward the blond haired Nazi.

"I'll speak to him however I like, Russisch bastard," he snarled, recoiling slightly at what Russia was doing to the male, his lips curling back in disgust. "I didn't know you vere a faggot, Russia," he sneered in disgust.

Latvia's eyes widened dramatically and he gasped, squirming and whimpering even more, "P-Please... I-I'm... s-s-sorry! L... Let me go!" he begged. Tears were running in large droplets down his cheeks, leaving trails as they dripped onto his jacket, darkening the already blood-red fabric. The German dealt Latvia a heavy blow to the spine with his hand clenched in a fist.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared, his other arm tightening around the boy's chest and holding him down. Raivis released a gasp of pain and he arched away from Germany, biting his lip to prevent any more noise since it was evident he was upsetting the other. Unintentionally, this movement to get farther away from Ludwig brought him closer to Ivan. The tall nation felt a stab of anger that his property was hit by the Nazi and he balled his hand into a fist, punching over Raivis' shoulder right at Ludwig's face.

"He is being mine and I am sharing. Do not ruin mood, verdammt," the Russian ordered, cursing in Germany's language to accentuate his point. He wanted to pull Latvia away from the blond, hoping this hadn't been a horrible idea. "Hush Raivis, listen to Vanya, da?" He said in a tender voice, continuing to stroke the smaller male's length, to at least give him a taste of pleasure. The muscular man dodged the punch, growling slightly and glaring at Russia before clutching the boy closer.

"Fine," he snarled. He would partake in this long enough to get what he wanted. That was how he operated. He pulled off his black gloves with his teeth and reached down and began to stroke the Latvian's length as well. A whimper escaped his lips but that was all for this moment-his fear of Germany becoming upset with him, once again, overriding his need to protest. He screwed his eyes shut, attempting to focus on anything but the pleasure he was experiencing, the small nation writhing and biting harshly down onto his lower lip to prevent further sounds from escaping. Despite how tightly his eyes were closed, tears still continued to leak through.

The German grit his teeth as he felt himself becoming harder at the noises the male was making. What was wrong with him? No time to worry about it now... no time to worry that Latvia could no doubt feel him hardening, the way his hips were pressed to the smaller boy's backside. He kept stroking, his rough hand clumsier than Russia's, not sure of what he was really doing. Russia was still glowering, smacking Ludwig instead. How dare he dodge! The German should know what punishment was like. He slid his hand along, trying to show the blond the right way to do it, squeezing here and there along the male's member, pressing a thumb into the sensitive head.

"You can talk, Raivis. Keep nothing in, da?" he said kindly, leaning forward with a pink face to firmly kiss the boy's lips for a moment, trying to get that fear off of his face.

Although his mind was telling him this was wrong in so many ways-frightening and that he should get away right in that moment, his body was arching into their hands. In spite of his attempts to stifle his noises, his chest vibrated with groans and soft squeaks of pleasure. Even more, a type of sickening arousal churned in his stomach at the feeling of Ludwig's length against his backside, his own getting harder than it already was. His eyes shot open at the kiss-shock and confusion evident in them. Immediately he tried to turn his head out of it, squirming, only succeeding in pressing himself more against the man behind him.

Germany hissed in anger and glared at Ivan but he did as he was shown, watching Russia's movements, rubbing his thumb along the tip as the tall nation's rough yet skilled hand stroked the length. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. He let out a loud moan before he could stop himself as Raivis pushed himself back against him, unable to hold it in. Russia allowed Latvia to demur and turned his attention to the bared neck before him. He pressed his lips to the pale skin and bit at it, sucking lightly. Ivan's pants were unbearably tight but he knew Ludwig was in the better position for taking little Raivis.

At this thought, he gazed at the boy's mouth and his clothed arousal throbbed. Lucky Ludwig… He bit at the reddened spot and made it darker, his hand pumping faster before his fingers roamed further back, gripping the smaller male's sac and giving it a gentle squeeze. His lips moved to Latvia's ear, nibbling on the lobe and speaking in a hushed tone.

There was a whimper of protest as Ivan moved along his neck but Latvia refused to deny Ivan what he wanted-it never ended well and it would just be a stupid idea to even think he could get out of this position by telling either of them he didn't want it. Yet, the ministrations along his neck began to send shivers up and down his spine in pleasure and he once again shut his eyes. His tears had slowed but it was undoubtedly because there were too many different sensations coursing through his body for his body to allow him to cry anymore.

"See? Is not so bad, da?" he asked, sliding his hand further back along the crevice of Raivis' backside, prodding a finger against the tight ring of muscle there and slipping the index inside.

"Vhat zhe hell am I supposed to do?" the blond hissed at Ivan, whose hand was on Latvia's length and his rump, what was Germany supposed to do? He was desperately hard by now, he had to do _something_ or he was going to explode.

A genuine moan come from his lips as they slowly opened up, releasing the sound louder than the small nation usually was. Yet there was a gasp and a squirm of discomfort when the finger was suddenly inside of him. He definitely _did not _like that and his eyes once again welled with tears, "P-Please... do-don't... nnnnn..." he stuttered out through the pleasure, the pain and discomfort of Russia's movement giving him slight clarity.

Ludwig decided to copy Russia's motions by pressing his mouth on the back of Latvia's neck, kissing, nipping and licking in the most sensitive spots, especially by the pulse points. He rubbed his hips slightly against Latvia's ass, desperate to get at least some friction to relieve his problem.

The Slavic nation decided to take matters into his own hands and he stopped for a moment, shedding his uniform off and gesturing to the bed. This was Ivan's house, so the bed was _huge_. It was king size and all that, even for a simple guest room. He sat down and pulled Latvia into his lap, pushing his fingers into the smaller male's mouth. He moved them around a little before he withdrew them and placed it back at the boy's entrance, his finger re-entering without the need to wait.

"We have to get him ready, Ludwig, unless you want blood on your dick," he said shamelessly, reaching his free hand out to press against the German's groin. "Undress," the older nation ordered, going back to lick at Latvia's ear.

Germany froze and his head tipped back, letting out a moan at Russia's hand on him. He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly began pulling off his uniform until he was free of clothes. On his back was a large swastika, branded deep into the flesh. He went back to the ministrations of Latvia's neck, rubbing himself against the man's backside again.

Ivan scooted back so that there would be more room. He needed a better angle than this... he turned Latvia in his lap, making him face the blond instead and he pushed the boy's upper half down, making his mouth more level with Ludwig's rather big erection though Russia's was still larger. He smirked, pulling the smaller male's hips up and he pressed a second finger in, deeper than before as he began to move them in and out.

"Suck him and get his cock wet, malchik," he ordered and Ivan's voice was even deeper than usual, his face flushed with the heat of arousal.

Ludwig's blue eyes widened slightly but he didn't protest as he spread his legs slightly more in order to make it easier for Latvia. He watched Russia, holding back a moan at the things the man was doing to the body before them.

It was just so much at one time, the small nation barely even realized they had moved to a bed before it had actually happened. Appropriately with everything going on around him, the male was squirming and gasping at both the pure ache of the fingers inside him and the pleasure from all the separate areas on his body. A squeak of protest was murmured when he was spun around but he didn't make any other noises-especially when that second finger was pushed in. His back arched away from Ivan, wanting the intruding digits out.

The order sent goose bumps along his flesh and he looked up questioningly at the Nazi. Slowly, he opened his mouth but he found himself frozen and could not move forward. Raivis definitely did not want to and he didn't know if he could. Everything was so hazy. Getting his commanding air back, Germany growled, grasping the back of Latvia's head and forcing it forward.

"Suck," he ordered in a voice that was strong and commanding, the voice of a German soldier. Ivan was about to grip Latvia's hair and push his head forward but it seemed the Aryan got there before him. Giggling to himself, he leaned forward and his tongue darted out, wetting his own fingers as he pushed them in and out of the tight hole. His hands spread the Baltic's ass cheeks so he could have more access and moved his finger quicker, spreading and bending them to search for a certain pleasure point inside of him...

Raivis yelped, the tears once again returning as he was yanked forward by his hair. But obediently the puny nation put his mouth around the head of Germany's length, not knowing where to go from there. He pressed his eyes shut tightly in a way of pretending this wasn't happening. Yet when Ivan managed to hit a hidden bundle of nerves he jerked forward and unintentionally swallowed more into his mouth, moaning around him, desperately wanting that spot to be pressed again. The Nazi tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling of the small, hot, moist mouth around him. _Gott, ja, it feels sehr gute_... he rocked his hips deeper into Raivis's mouth, gasping in pleasure.

Ivan smirked, hearing the deep sounds coming from the soldier and the softer ones slip from his adorable Latvia. He was getting impatient and his fingers pushed in rougher than before, a third one adding to the mix. He continued to bend and stretch them though at a quicker, eager pace. When Ludwig pushed in even farther, the small boy's gag reflex finally kicked in and he was forced to back away slightly. Whimpering in displeasure at the sensation, he realized that Ivan's fingers were definitely drawing a more pleasurable sensation from him. The boy was sincerely conflicted.

Germany growled at the loss, but forced his hips to keep still; knowing Latvia would retreat again if he thrust but verdammt, it was too good... He threw his head back, his breath coming in gasps and pants.

Russia moved his fingers within the tight passage some more, thrusting them in until the knuckle. Only then did he think that it was time to stop, that the boy was prepared enough. He grabbed Latvia's hair and made the boy take his mouth away.

Latvia almost sighed in relief when he was pulled away from Ludwig's manhood and the fingers were removed from his entrance. In a manner, he was happy-he actually thought it was over. Yes, he would miss that bit of pleasure he got from it but it just didn't feel right to be doing this.

"That is being good for now. He is ready, Germaniya," he said to the blond, standing up, his own hardness throbbing and more than ready for action. Yet he would wait to make sure that everyone had their fill of pleasure. He pushed Raivis down to make him lie on his back and Ivan climbed onto the bed, this time, the bigger nation was by the little one's mouth. He leaned over Latvia, grabbing his legs and exposing his backside for the well-muscled German.

His hopes were completely smashed when he was pushed down on the bed, Ivan's words ringing through his head.

"R-R-Ready... for... wh-what...?" he asked, yelping in surprise when his legs were pulled up and immediately he was writhing, only succeeding in spreading his legs farther as he tried to get out of Ivan's grasp.

"Enter him, Ludwig," Russia demanded, his eyes a dark purple, glittering with unhidden lust. His cock twitched near the Baltic's mouth and he glanced down at Raivis, arching a brow as if to say 'You know what to do.'

With large eyes, he stopped squirming at Ivan's look. A whimper of protest once again escaped him, resulting in him firmly pursing his lips together and refusing to do as Ivan was obviously intending.

Germany licked his lips before nodding and bracing his hands on either side of Latvia's back before slowly entering Latvia. A loud moan tore from his throat. Gottverdammt the boy was so tight, so hot, so _good_...

Russia scowled, not wanting to physically bruise Latvia; hadn't he proved that by being gentle? To have his own pleasure denied was something he would _not_ tolerate.

"Open your mouth or I will have to enter you, too," he growled, reaching his hand out to pull the smaller male's hair, his other hand backhanding the boy's face in annoyance.

Germany began thrusting, his hips snapping forward, his large erection going deep into the small boy. He didn't care about hurting him at this point. He just wanted more of this innocent body and the taste of these sensations that he had not experienced before. There was a cry of pain that came from the Baltic boy because of both of their ministrations, Ludwig's in particular leading the nation to tears of pain and silent cries, leaving his mouth open for Ivan.

As if in apology he reached out to run his thumb over Latvia's lower lip, eyes softening again at the compliance and he rubbed his tip over the boy's mouth slowly before pushing his well-endowed erection inside. Russia's eyes slid shut as he let that heated, wet mouth take more of him.

"Khoroshii malchik(Good boy)," Ivan moaned lightly, glancing at the German, who was eagerly thrusting. It caused Raivis' body to move so the Russian licked his lips and matched the pace.

He blinked tears out of his eyes as Ivan ran his fingers along his lip, forcing himself to relax, even with the damned blonde pounding into him so violently from behind. His body was gradually numbing itself to the pain from being stretched at such a pace. However, when Russia pushed the salty hard shaft inside the boy's mouth, Raivis's hands clenched onto the sheet beneath him, yanking and twisting with every thrust. The only noises he made were tiny whimpers and squeals around Russia's length.

Germany braced his hands on Latvia's hips and pounded faster, desperate for more of the boy's tight passage. He didn't care how much pain he was causing him. That wasn't how Nazis worked and Germany was, undoubtedly, the epitome of "Nazi," the most perfect example one could ever be. He was harsh, cold, cruel, calculating, and willing to cause any amount of pain and suffering to get to his goal and right now, his goal was Poland. He'd made a deal with Russia. If Ludwig did this then Russia would aid him in the destruction of Poland and then Poland would be his. Without his meaning to, Germany's next thrust struck that spot inside Latvia, the spot that would make him scream with pleasure.

"I did not want to hit you," he cooed softly but his tone was low, constricted with his pleasure. Russia was no better than Germany but at this point, he was only nicer because Latvia already belonged to him. He knew he was right about letting Ludwig go first; if it had been Ivan's cock dipped into the boy, his insides would probably be torn and bloody by now. As the boy's body lurched, Russia pushed deep into that hot mouth, his length becoming slick and even harder than before. He glanced up and let out a growl, reaching out and smacking the German with an open hand.

"Do _not _break him, Ludwig!" he commanded, eyes cold as they looked at the blonde with sudden disgust.

Germany's head snapped up and he snarled something highly offensive in his native tongue before snapping his hips forward again. The only way to do this was to break the male. Why else would he be doing this?

"I zhought you vere as much of a sadist as me, Ivan," he growled, thrusting forward again, his muscular arms braced on the bed, his head bowed over the boy, the muscles in his legs and backside clenching as he continually rammed forward, again and again.

Russia reached forward and grabbed Ludwig's throat, leaning his lips near the man's ear.

"Is _my_ job to do that, not yours," Ivan growled, half wondering why he had allied with the German in that moment. "Remember your place!" he demanded, giving the Nazi's neck a tense squeeze before he let go. His hands became busy then and the Slavic man ran his hands up and down the smaller male's chest and torso, wrapping a hand around Latvia's member to rub it in a firm way, trying to coax it back into hardness.

Everything was so mixed for him-the pain was so entangled with his former pleasure in his body that his entire head just felt fuzzy. His knuckles were turning white from the strain of gripping the sheets so hard and undoubtedly the actions of the German were causing the boy to bleed slightly, only putting him in more discomfort and sheer pain. Yet when he hit that spot the boy couldn't help but moan, sending vibrations coursing through Ivan's cock. The muscular man didn't stop-he hit it once and when Latvia's shock of pleasure died down the pure pain curled back into him. His mind was incoherent and too fuzzy to understand what they were saying but Russia's hand suddenly grasping him again made the nation whine loudly. He didn't want to feel good anymore. He just wanted this to _stop_.

"Gottverdammt," Germany snarled, shoving Russia's hand away. "Vhen I agreed to do zhis, I didn't say I vould do it your vay!" He pushed into the boy's tortured backside forcefully again. "If you're going to make me... do zhis... zhen at least... let me do it... mein vay," he snarled, his hands clenching the sheets as he fought the mounting pleasure, wanting to drag out Latvia's pain as much as he could before he let himself come.

Ivan heard the cries from his little Raivis and he tried to ignore them but it actually enticed him more. He cupped Latvia's cheek but didn't stop his movements in the least. Ivan sure wished Ludwig would hurry up; only half of his length, if that, fit in the boy's mouth and he was getting frustrated.

"Use your tongue more," he ordered, his hand now twisting around the Baltic's member, giving it a squeeze but his efforts appeared to be in vain. Russia was breathing heavily, pushing his own cock in deeper so that he could _feel_ the back of Latvia's throat.

Tears poured down his cheeks now as any semblance of pleasure was gone, Ludwig's rough treatment only pushing Ivan further into his mouth, the boy's gag reflex kicking in. He tried to move his head away but he couldn't. Naturally, his hands moved and pushed at Ivan's fingers on his member, attempting to get them off.

Suddenly, Germany threw his head back with a loud cry of garbled speech as he shot his seed deep into the male's damaged passage. He was panting heavily as his hips slowed and then stopped before he pulled his wet and softening cock out of the boy, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Zhere. Are you happy now?" he asked the Russian.

Raivis yelped, but it came out as a tortured cry when the blond hit his peak, the boy could feel it inside of him and then his body relaxed when the intruding length withdrew, believing it would all be over soon now that Ludwig was done. He just wanted to curl up and to hope these people forgot he existed.

"Fucking Nazi.." he muttered, glaring at the blue eyed Aryan, spitting in his direction. Ivan grinned and arched a brow. "Maybe you are not wanting Poland after all?" he asked, debating on whether he should put a stop to this whole thing and make Ludwig an example; Germany was sure to be a tight ass.

The German's eyes narrowed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared, reaching out and striking the Russian across the face as hard as he could.

"I don't know how you do zhings in your country, Herr Russland, but in mein country, ve keep our vord. I promised to do zhis und you promised to help me vith Poland. I upheld mein part of zhe bargain und you VILL uphold yours!"

The blow moved Russia's head a fraction of an inch and split his lower lip. He licked the blood from the wound and grinned, the light disappearing from his eyes. Seeing Raivis so distraught should have made him sympathetic but it didn't. He pulled out of the boy's mouth and looked down at his body with disgust, anger coursing through the large male.

"Go shower his filth off you, Raivis, I will come for you shortly," he ordered, eyes never leaving the German's face. "You are too 'veak' to take Poland yourself so you should be nicer to comrades, da?" he asked, his voice misleadingly sweet but mockingly so. Ivan reached down and stroked himself, to keep it nice and stiff. "Get on your knees, Ludwig, before I terminate our alliance..!"

Germany's eyes narrowed further until there was barely a hint of blue to be seen. "Like hell," he snarled. "I'm done vith you. I'll take Poland myself. I don't need Russian filth like you to help me get it done."

Fear coursed through the Baltic nation, staring up at his 'master' with wide eyes, his heart pounding in his throat and head with absolute terror. When Ivan pulled out of his mouth, his shut it immediately and swallowed, attempting to banish the taste of hot flesh from it. The command was heeded quickly; the boy pushed himself up and whimpered at the pain that spiked in his lower spine. He pushed himself forward, stumbling out of the room, giving Ludwig a wide berth. He wanted nothing to do with him-he didn't know how he had even gotten into this predicament in the first place.

Raivis moved into the bathroom of the large house, turning the water on in the shower and when it was hot enough to scald, he stepped in and hissed at the pain. His skin immediately turned red but he didn't really care. He wanted this feeling off of him, the sensation of their overly rough hands, the sweaty bodies pushing and pulling him, thrusting and grinding. The small Baltic wanted to drown even the grunts and groans the men had emitted. The pain of boiling water was something he was gladly able to tolerate after everything that had just occurred.

Russia watched Raivis go before turning cold eyes to Ludwig. Before those green pants could be pulled up, the Soviet crossed the distance, tugged the German's arms behind his back and slammed the blonde's upper body down onto the bed.

"You are nishto, nothing! Insignificant maggot who thinks he knows everything!" he growled, twisting just one arm of Ludwig's back so much it was in danger of breaking and Ivan knew it should be painful. He pressed his legs between Germany's, bringing his knee up near the man's crotch. Russia's free hand tangled into those somewhat mussed blonde locks, pulling harshly on them to bend the German's neck back.

"Disobey and I will kill your 'bruder'!" Threatened the larger nation.

Germany let out a shocked cry of pain as his arm was twisted painfully and his head wrenched back. It was the Nazi's turn to writhe and thrash but he stopped struggling at the mention of his brother. Nein, nein, nein, they could _not_ kill Prussia. Germany would do anything to save his brother even if that meant getting raped by the inexplicably large Russian.

"Ah... aren't you good little soldier?" Asked Ivan snidely, a chuckle of amusement leaving his lips. "Gute hund(Good dog)," Russia cooed in German, nuzzling against Ludwig's neck in what would have been a loving manner except for the situation that the man beneath him was in. Russia slowly loosened his grip and then let go but remained wary. Lips hovered by Germany's ear, nipping at it before he spoke in a whisper.

"Shall I hurt you like you did to Latviya? I was sharing, da, but you were so cruel," he said, his tone dangerously innocent and he pulled away, grabbing Ludwig's upper arm to turn him onto his back, punching the German square in the jaw. "Idiot! Suka(Bitch)! What right do you have?" Russia demanded angrily, grabbing the blond's muscular calves, pushing the legs up and ripping the pants from them.

The Nazi cried out, his head thrown back against the pillows, blue eyes slammed shut. "I zhought zhat vas vhat you vanted!" he gasped, gritting his teeth and cracking his eyes open, staring at the tall male above him. "I zhought you vanted him hurt! Vhat ozher reason vould you have for doing zhat?" Germany could see no reason for a man to have sex with another man except to cause pain, to cause suffering, to break the man down.

"If I 'vanted' him hurt, I would have no trouble doing that myself, do you not think so?" He demanded, fury beginning to take him over and he backhanded Ludwig's pretty, manly face to add to the bruises he had already inflicted. Ivan leaned in, amethyst eyes glaring down at him.

"I was sharing with comrade and I also wanted him humiliated! To experience pleasure while being raped! Is embarrassing to cum while being fucked by men, da?" The Russian ranted, holding the German's legs up while his other hand held his own well-endowed erection, teasing the blond's tight hole with the head of his cock. "You, however, need lesson on pain!" He growled, doing the impossible and pushing forward, sliding his inches in slowly since it was difficult with an unprepared opening and Latvia's saliva had already begun to dry up.

Germany's steel eyes flew wide and he let out a scream of pure agony. The Russian was _huge_. How was he even fitting that damn thing into a place that was supposed to be an exit? He writhed beneath Ivan, trying desperately to pull away from the hard, thick cock, to get that _thing_ out of him. It hurt so fucking badly. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. "HALT!" he screamed in his native language, as if that would make the Russian even pause.

The larger of the two let out a cold laugh, frostier than a hail storm in the middle of winter and shook his head.

"Nein!" He growled, mockingly again, feeling wetness inside the other male and he knew that he hadn't cum; Ivan could nearly smell the blood but it allowed him to fit more inside than before. Ivan's eyes became half-lidded. He moaned lightly, pulling Ludwig's legs to keep him in that spot and finally, he sheathed his entire throbbing length inside the tight, abused entrance.

"You hurt what belongs to me. This is payback, just business," snarled the Russian, thinking about Raivis and the boy's weak body being attacked by the German and he withdrew partially only to drive his hips back forward. He began to move then, roughly but with a measured pace, to draw this out for Ludwig and to make him cry and shout.

Germany's screams filled the room, all of his muscles taut, his head thrown back against the pillows, his hands clawing at the sheet that Raivis had nearly torn. He knew by now that yelling wouldn't help and yet he couldn't stop. It was as if he was possessed, a demon's voice ripping forth from his own throat, his lips. Knowing that trying to punch Ivan off of him, to claw at him, to do _something_, would only infuriate the Russian and bring more pain upon himself. He lay as still as he could, wails and cries of agony escaping his lips.

The shrieks of torture that filled the room were more erotic, intoxicating than anything else Ivan could have experienced. It made goose bumps break out on his skin, shivers run down his spine and it stoked his internally building fire. He still smirked and slowly ran his tongue over his lips, gazing at the look of suffering on Ludwig's normally impassive face.

"Who is being untermensch now?" He asked, using the most derogatory German word he knew. Ivan let go of one leg, not even noticing the small purple bruises from where his fingers had been gripping and he grabbed Ludwig's by now softening length, giving it a cruel squeeze. "Not enjoying this, _comrade_?" Ivan asked, eyes glittering as he pressed his thumb into the head before he stroked it, twisting his hand around the shaft, never once breaking the deep rhythm of his near brutal thrusts.

Germany let out a louder cry of pain, still trying to twist away but even through the deep aching, a glimmer of defiance still remained.

"You... are..." he growled through gritted teeth, "You are zhe untermensch!"

Russia rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving Ludwig's dick a rather soft smack, compared to what else he was doing.

"Chto(what), can you not think of better things to call me?" He asked, laughing loudly and the sound was too merry to be allowed in a situation like this. Ivan sped up, the sound of the red liquid inside the German accompanying the harsh movements.

Ludwig let out another scream, writhing beneath Ivan, trying his best to _not_ anger the Russian further but he just couldn't stop the cries that kept escaping. The sound of the blood coming from inside him, the sound of Ivan's skin slapping against his, made everything all the more revolting. How could this be happening? He was Germany, gottverdammt! The strongest country on Earth! The one who would conquer all of Europe and then the rest of the world would follow! Yet he was laying here and allowing himself to get raped?

That wonderful cacophony of torturous yells, screeches and wails! They were pushing him closer to the edge, more than the motions and sensations. The Slavic nation hoped that the German would have no voice left after this, no way to order anyone around. Russia had been planning to be considerate and try to make Ludwig cum but those thoughts were forgotten as Ivan began to just take care of himself. His eyes slid closed and he slammed into that tight ass even faster, his hands moving to grab the man's upper arms in a tight grip.

The taller man was panting and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the Nazi's shoulder only to bite it sharply. The core of his abdomen began to tighten and a couple of frenzied thrusts later, he erupted deep inside the muscular man, wanting to make him feel as dirty as little Latvia was sure to feel. After all, Ivan hadn't given the German permission to foul him like that. Russia's movements slowed and eventually stopped. He licked his lips and stayed still, glaring into those icy azure irises.

"In future, listen when I fucking tell you something," Ivan growled, pulling out with a wet squelch. He stood up and grabbed Ludwig's discarded pants to clean his dirty length off with them before tossing the soiled clothing back to Germany. "Get dressed and get out of here. Call me when is time to conquer Poland," the Russian ordered, gathering his own clothes and redressing himself, before leaving the room to go check on his Baltic boy with no regard for Ludwig's welfare.

Raivis was still in the shower but not exactly where he was expected to be. The small male was curled up in a tight ball under the shower head. The water completely missed him and ran over the floor of the shower around Latvia's feet and bottom, the only parts of him that were touching the floor. His back was against the wall and he was so very sore and he was exhausted. Raivis wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep forever but Russia had ordered him to wait and Latvia was not stupid enough to disobey a direct order from Russia.

His skin was red and chapped, his hair matted over his face with those delicate purple eyes closed. He moved very little, only the steady rise and fall of his chest showing that he was even alive. Even though the actual torture had ended, Latvia was still in so much agony. Any time he even slightly shifted the pain would stab up his spine so the nation decided it was best not to move any longer. It was a long while since the pinkish tinge of bloodstained water had drained away.

The second Russia left the room, Germany rolled over onto all fours and his body heaved violently as he vomited onto the bed, his body trembling horribly. Tears streamed from his closed blue eyes.

_Oh fuck oh Gott_, he thought to himself. He could feel the sodden mixture of blood and semen dripping out of him and down his thighs... it made his body heave again in disgust and horror. _Fuck fuck FUCK!_ How could he be so weak? Hitler would be ashamed if he ever knew but it was all for him, it was all for the Fuhrer. It was for Deutschland, the good of the country and the good of his brother.

Ivan distanced himself from the cruelty he had just committed, not allowing a shred of guilt to interfere in his thoughts. Well, the only guilt he had was what had happened to _his _possession, his small and defenseless country. He checked Raivis' room but didn't find him there. Purple eyes glanced around and he tilted his head, hearing the water from the shower running. He opened the bathroom door, which was devoid of a lock and went in.

"Latviya..?" He questioned with soft voice and not at all like it had been when talking to Germany. Ivan slid the glass door open and saw the boy, the sight actually stirring his cold heart. He hadn't planned for that to happen. Russia went in, clothes and all, draping a towel he had grabbed around the small boy's shoulders. "Hush, is weak to cry, malchik," he said in a caring tone. The Soviet couldn't really see if Latvia was crying but he assumed he was. He wrapped an arm around the slender body and pulled him to his feet, hugging him to his own larger frame to keep him from falling, turning off the water.

Raivis didn't want any of this. He wanted to be an independent nation, he didn't want to have to depend on anyone for help or listen to orders from a country like Russia. Yet he had no choice. He wasn't strong enough to get away; he didn't have friends to help him, like Lithuania, and he wasn't nearly as confident as Estonia. He was left behind, wallowing in his own self pity and contrition-with no one to hold at night or protect him from the Russian on the bad days like today.

The Baltic nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Ivan's voice, his body immediately screaming in protest but that didn't matter. The shuddering, the tears, they all promptly returned at the man's appearance. Imagine his surprise when Russia seemed to actually care about his predicament. The conflict in his head; Russia had just allowed him to get raped, assisted with it, if that's what his hand in it could be called yet now he was comforting him? It didn't make sense. Despite his subconscious protests, he leaned against Russia, burying his face in the sickeningly familiar jacket and just sobbed. His shaky legs barely supported his weight, no matter how minuscule he was.

He led Latvia out or, more accurately, Ivan had wrapped his arms around him and easily picked him up, knowing that he was in pain. His hands, strong, firm and strict, were gentle now, rubbing up and down the male's back in a soothing way. He made sure the towel was wrapped around Raivis before exiting the bathroom, his intent to take the boy back to the master bedroom and nurse him back to health.

The small nation gripped onto his boss, clinging to him in a manner that was surprising for someone who was just raped. Tears still fell down his cheeks but at a slower pace. The soothing words and the hands were achieving their intent; slowly the boy was calming, his breathing leveling out as he remained there. One part of his mind was screaming at him that there must be a reason Russia was being so nice. Latvia was getting him wet! Soaked, even! It was ridiculous, insane! He was going to get punished, he just knew it!

Germany forced himself to stand up, the disgusting fluids still dripping from him. He grabbed his already bloodstained, ruined uniform, pulling it on and hissing in pain from the rough fabric rubbing against his aching entrance. He could barely walk. Every step was misery and anguish but he still stumbled forward, finally making it to the door. Ludwig froze in the hall, eyes wide as he saw Russia in the hall, holding Latvia in his arms. Once in the hallway, Ivan's eyes landed on the Nazi and instantly turned hard and cold again, his voice following suit.

"Get out!" he shouted, shifting Latvia to one arm in case Ludwig was stronger than he had calculated and fought back. "I do not care if you have to crawl, you are not welcome here any more!" The Soviet yelled, looking at the German with such disdain, it was enough to melt metal. Some part of him still thought Ludwig looked wonderful like that, hair a mess, body tired and dragging but he ignored it; in his ire, he couldn't stand to look at the man who had wounded his Latvia. Russia turned his back on the blonde them and bore the small male away to certain safety.

The scream on the Slavic's part nearly sent the boy reeling, his heart quickening beat in Russia's arms, and literally he nearly toppled away just because of how much he jerked. Just like that, his trembles returned, along with whimpers and sniffles of fright. Realizing the effect his yelling caused, he instantly changed his tone again, shaking his head.

"Nyet, nyet I am not being mad at you, hush," Ivan said gently but when that didn't work, his felt his temper straining and he grit his teeth, not in the mood to hear anymore crying. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat to distance these thoughts and get some patience. The Russian reached the master bedroom, completely decorated in red and placed Raivis on the king size bed and beneath the soft velvet covers. He stroked the boy's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Rest, Latviya. I will send doctor up in little while to check on you but do not worry; I will castrate him if he touches you in weird way." The Russian stated and he stood up, taking his wet shirt off and tossing it in a corner for a maid to clean up. He trekked through the house then to make sure that Ludwig had left.

Latvia sobbed violently into his coat, gripping onto it with curled fingers not unlike claws in that moment. When he was put into a bed, that was much more comfortable than his own, he must admit, the boy finally went quiet. The Baltic stared up at Russia with a confused fascination with what he was doing, the care he was putting into him for once. The words were meant to be reassuring but they just sent fearful shivers up and down his spine.

When Russia left, the boy's fatigue from today's activities took over and slowly his eyes slid shut. Thankfully, Raivis was able to drift into a fitful slumber to escape the physical soreness that overwhelmed his body.

The Nazi couldn't make it any further. He collapsed on Russia's couch, curling up into the fetal position, blood staining his pants. He knew worse things must be coming for him if he stayed but he just couldn't do move much longer. He lay in a semi-conscious state, just waiting for Russia to come and hurt him more…

To find the weak man on his couch, staining it, almost made Ivan livid. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palms and his knuckles turned white. Breathing heavy, he managed to calm himself down and he walked over to the German, looking at his still form.

"Untermensch indeed..." he muttered, deciding to have mercy for once and he scooped the blonde man into his arms, bearing him away toward the dungeon that was in the basement. He set Ludwig face down on a creaky cot, shackling his arms and legs. Russia strode to a closet outside the cell and took some medical supplies; why hurt Germany further? Why not heal him before torturing him some more? He went back over to the man and cut the pants off of him with a scalpel and opened a bottle of salve, dipping his fingers into it and sliding the painkiller/antiseptic into Ludwig's abused hole, actually appearing to be professional and he remained silent, coating the insides until he was sure it would be okay.

Ivan put everything back and stretched, yawning. It had been a long day or at least, it felt like it had. He closed the cell door, turned off the dim light and left the basement to go back to his room. He washed his hands in his bathroom, aching for a shower but instead he laid down next to Raivis, cuddled the small body close to him and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh. My. God. That took longer than expected. Anyhow, I edited this and re-arranged some of the paragraphs. I think I did alright. Anyhow, read and review and don't forget to check out the other authors who helped write this; **The Thief King **and** Darkening Sights. **This is AvalonAri, probably the most sadistic and twisted person that I know (in my head anyway), thanking my fellow RPers and the fans who will read this. Do svidanya. READ AND REVIEW TO LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Please and thank you.**


End file.
